


【穆卓+冢不二】钓鱼教学

by Muzhuo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì (Prince of Tennis 2019)
Kudos: 1





	【穆卓+冢不二】钓鱼教学

【穆卓】钓鱼教学

一个小短打。灵感来源于这次xf画的手冢不二的明信片。

有手冢不二出场，别问我是在哪个城市，反正他们就是碰到了，也别问我他们怎么听得懂互相的话的

卓治又被穆司阳拉来钓鱼了，穆司阳自从和他开始谈恋爱后，就时不时拉他钓鱼。  
如果不是太喜欢他，我一定分手了。每次去之前卓治都这么想。好在这次穆司阳选择的地点不是什么水泥大桥下的河边，而且鲜花盛开的小溪边，至少环境很浪漫。

卓治看着清澈的小溪和周围盛开的向日葵，想着在这个地方钓鱼也不无聊，环境太好了，在这里陪穆司阳聊天几小时也是可以的，就当来野餐吧。

看着穆司阳很积极地调整鱼竿，卓治也不忍心扫他的兴，乖乖坐下来，但是和穆司阳处久了，卓治钓鱼早就不像一开始老老实实坐着了，穆司阳第一次带他钓鱼的时候，他竟然老老实实在穆司阳身边坐了五个小时，后来渐渐的他就没这么听话了。这不没半个小时，就开始扭来扭去。  
“怎么，又坐不住了？”穆司阳看着他，嘴角忍不住带上笑容。  
“司阳，你也知道，我是钓不上来鱼的。”卓治有点可怜兮兮地看着他。  
这么久以来穆司阳也学会了对付他的办法：“你说好今天要陪我的。”  
卓治凑过去靠近他：“我没说要走啊，这里花开得不错，我去采点回去插花瓶吧。”  
穆司阳点点头：“那你小心点。”  
卓治过去亲了他一下：“知道了，很快就回来。”

卓治放下鱼竿，来到鲜花开得更多上游，想要找一些适合家里装饰的，结果却看见另一对少年也在钓鱼，看起来年纪比自己小几岁，栗色头发蓝眼睛那个明显不会钓鱼，高一点戴眼镜的那个很细心地为他调节好鱼竿，然后站在他背后环绕住他，手把手教他怎么使用鱼竿，虽然姿势看起来有点像吃豆腐，但两人看起来十分般配，高个人还握住矮个子的手，悉心指导他手势和技巧。

真好啊，卓治有点羡慕，穆司阳从来没有这样亲密地教过他，虽说告诉他了很多技巧但也是像老师上课那样理论教学式教他，卓治有点羡慕地看着那群小情侣，想着不行，要让穆司阳也开窍一下，把摘到的花整理一下，就捧着花来到穆司阳身边。

“这么快就回来了？”  
卓治把花放一边：“嗯，回来陪你了。”卓治拿出保温杯，给自己和穆司阳都倒了一杯茶：“司阳，要不你再重新教教我钓鱼？”  
“怎么突然又想学了。”  
卓治当然不会说看了别的小情侣的甜蜜教学自己也想要一个，就想暗示穆司阳一下：“学了那么久也没学会，觉得有点丢人。”  
穆司阳看了他一眼，叹了口气：“一看就知道不是真心话。”随后顿了顿说：“你不用学会，鱼我钓，回家鱼也是我烧，你陪我我就很开心了。”  
卓治看了自己的男人一眼，好吧，这辈子也就这样了，浪漫情侣教学就不指望了，不过这样也不错，凑近了点靠在穆司阳肩膀上：“那我不钓了 ，反正我也钓不上来，等下给你拍照。”  
穆司阳点点头：“那你想想晚上做什么样的鱼吃吧。水煮鱼不行。”

二人钓完鱼后准备离开，路过那对还在钓鱼的小情侣，就听到矮个子的男孩子欢快地叫起来：“手冢，我学会啦，钓鱼好有趣，你要跟我比赛吗？”

穆司阳突然觉得要不真好好想想怎么教会卓治，学会钓鱼的卓治一定更可爱。

End


End file.
